Lost the Path
Lost the Path is the eighth episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "Shelley's longtime friend is turning away from the Lord. What can the Crusaders do to help her?" Plot The episode opens on Shelley and her friend Greta eating lunch together. Shelley remarks that she didn't see her at church last week, and Greta becomes embarrassed and says that she was sick. Shelley is suspicious of this statement, but doesn't press further. Shelley notices that her friend is wearing a necklace. She asks to see it, and Greta reveals that it is a silver pentacle. Shelley gasps and asks if she knows that it's a symbol of the Devil, and Greta tells her to relax, that it doesn't mean anything and that it was a gift from an old friend. Shelley asks Greta to take it off and get rid of it, and Greta becomes defensive and says that she'd rather keep the necklace than let Shelley keep pestering her. She then storms away. Shelley becomes very concerned that Greta is involving herself with a bad crowd. She gathers the other Crusaders, TJ and Jimmy, and asks them to pray together for answers. They pray, and they are transported to God's throne. There, God is telling them that a false religion is spreading, promising control over nature while truly being a front for demonic operations. He then sends them back to Earth, and the Dowser appears, leading them to where they need to go. They find Greta and an unknown stranger walking together. The stranger is an older boy wearing dark clothes with occult symbolism; Shelley realizes that this person is the one they need to keep an eye on. They continue to discretely watch them. Eventually, the two say farewell, and the Crusaders eavesdrop on their conversation; the boy gives Greta a small bag, and tells her to sprinkle the contents on her doorstep while thanking Baphomet. Greta thanks him and leaves. The Crusaders walk up to the stranger, and without warning, TJ places his hands on him. A demon begins to come away from his body, but then somehow seems to be sucked back in. TJ takes a step back and declares that he know all along that this person had made a pact with a demon. Jimmy then gets on his knees and prays for the binding between this person and the demon to be broken, and suddenly the stranger loses control of his body and starts thrashing around. TJ lays his hands on him again, this time successfully exorcising the demon. The stranger falls to his knees and thanks TJ. He introduces himself as Glen and said that he thought that he was making a pact with a spirit guide, but was tricked as his guide was actually a demon. He asks TJ to assist in reversing the damage he's caused while under the demon's control; they all say a quick prayer to Glen and ask him to take him to the one behind all of this. Shelley heals the damage done to him by the demon, and they head out. Glen takes the Crusaders to the home base of the witches, located deep in a murky forest. Jimmy asks why they're so far away from the town, and Glen says it's so they can keep their dark acts secret. They come up the the door of the hut and TJ knocks. The door is opened by an imposing woman who introduces herself as Mama Shazaam. She is very friendly to all of them, and immediately tells them that she knows they have concerns but that she'd like to talk it out instead of fighting. The Crusaders let down their guard and settle down while Mama brings them all tea. As they sip, Mama asks them why they've come to see her. TJ begins that they found a follower of hers voluntarily bound by a demon earlier that day, and asks if she realizes this is happening or if she is also being tricked by these demons. Mama Shazaam laughs quietly and says that she always realizes what's happening. TJ, Shelley, and Glen suddenly notice that they're feeling very sleepy; Jimmy, as he doesn't like tea, hasn't had a sip. Jimmy realizes what is happening and quickly prays for his friends to be protected from the effects of the tea. They all quickly become lucid and spring to their feet. Mama Shazaam uses magic to evade and stun the Crusaders. As they're all knocked to the floor, Mama begins a long winded spiel about how great of a witch she is; she's too distracted to notice that TJ has crawled over to her. He grabs her leg, causing her to turn into a pile of sea foam. A flash of divine light clears the area, removing all the occult implements from the house. As they leave the forest, Greta runs up to Shelley and says that she's sorry about doubting her earlier. She says that she saw for herself that witchcraft was demonic, and that she will never do it again. Shelley forgives her, and they embrace. Jimmy suggests that they all go celebrate with ice cream, and the episode ends as the Crusaders, Glen and Greta walk down the street. Gallery ss29.png ss30.png ss31.png ss32.png